Stilt House
The Stilt House is an old and now revived Blueprint made by Playful that you can find by clicking on the "Blueprints" TAB that you can access after opening either your inventory (default key "e") or your crafting menu (default key "q") and then scrolling down in the "Featured" section (leftmost TAB of the Blueprints window). Since Playful's own Blueprints are not always "featured" by default any longer, you might have to subscribe to this Blueprint in the workshop before it will be listed ingame: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 This Blueprint helps with constructing a nice looking house on stilts that suggests to be built with 13,859 easy-to-obtain blocks that you can craft and gather in your game world for free or can obtain them by buying the block kit for this Blueprint. However you can customize this blueprint like all other Blueprints in order to erect this house with different building blocks and items instead. If you don't like the stilts, you can dig a hole and place the cornerstone underground to place the house on the ground as an option. Please note that Blueprints will not automatically construct buildings from collected materials! Instead, after placing and activating the cornerstone, the blueprint will display blue outlines with small images of the required (customizable) blocks or items for each cubic space that the suggested building consists of. By using "burst fill" (by default) that places several blocks with one mouse click, you will be able to erect builds when using Blueprints much faster than building something block by block manually. Blueprints simplify building large constructions a lot this way, even more so when working together with other players. Since update R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstones for Blueprints can be claimed for free by everyone on any game world by clicking on the button "Get Cornerstone". After the cornerstone has been claimed, you will find it as an icon in your inventory/bag. You will have to place this cornerstone into the world at first. Then the basic blue outlines of the Blueprint will be superimposed over the landscape so that you can determine its exact position by relocating and rotating the cornerstone. Once you're satisfied with the location, activate the cornerstone in order to customize blocks (show advanced options) and to start building. The Stilt House Blueprint is suggested to be built with these blocks: * 1417 blocks of Elderwood * 297 blocks of Red Adobe Wall (crafted from a rare Recipe * 3740 blocks of Red Wood Wall * 1625 blocks of green Grass * 1505 blocks of Parchwood * 1377 blocks of Stucco Wall * 248 blocks of Stone Block Wall * 2243 blocks of Limestone Wall * 162 blocks of Glass * 117 Wood Stairs * 84 blocks of Wood Floor * 36 Tin Roofs * 461 blocks of Copper Wall * 519 blocks of Yellow Wood Wall * 64 Wood Ladders However, like all other blueprints, the blueprint for this building can be customized too in order to accept completely different blocks and items. Blueprints do not even have to be completed in the exact shape like suggested. However if you do, Fireworks will be displayed and a notification will appear on the block list in the cornerstone window (even if you had customized the blocks). The building kit that will contain all the suggested blocks and items to build the original Blueprint, just like listed above, is available by clicking the button "Get kit & build now!" in the lower part of the according Blueprint's description window. If this button is not visible, it might help to relog, maybe after going to the workshop (via Button "View in Workshop" in the top right corner) and subscribing to the Blueprint. http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 Please note that Building kits are to be paid with Coins (that you can buy for real money from the Store in the TAB "Coins" via Steam wallet). After buying a building kit, it will be delivered to your inventory in the shape of a storage container that looks like a staple of wooden crates and has to be placed into the game world in order to be accessed just like any chest. This container can contain many thousands of building blocks, but you cannot put anything into this container yourself, only move blocks and items into your inventory/bag and quickslot. You can take the whole container as long as it has not been completely emptied (then it will vanish). Category:Blueprints